


A Friendship, For Starters.

by totallynotfanfiction



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Innuendo, M/M, Percilot - Freeform, and then husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotfanfiction/pseuds/totallynotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percival is first recruited, he meets an over the top character of a man called Lancelot.<br/>Years later, they're inseparable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendship, For Starters.

He was new. He'd met all of the other Kingsman agents when Arthur introduced him over a conference, half of them holograms in his glasses; every one of them were a little aged in the features, stoic and almost uncaring as though this sort of thing happened all the time. You lose one, you simply get another. The ones actually present, aside from Arthur—who intimidated him a bit—seemed more so around his age, though just as stoic and cold. Except for the one Arthur named as Lancelot. That one was actually smiling, interested in the newest recruit as he sipped on what smelled strongly of alcohol, chuckling along in his suit that looked nothing like everyone else's and his gaze that was truly welcoming. Lancelot was nothing like the Kingsmen as he rocked back and forth in his chair, gazing at him with warm eyes and looking him over with an almost proud smile.

And when Arthur dismissed, Lancelot beamed. The ones called Merlin and Galahad rounded the table and left together, Arthur trailing behind a bit slowly, leaving Lancelot and the new recruit.

"I'm James," he started, his voice containing just as much of a smile as his face.

"Percival," Percival replied a little flatly. He couldn't help but give a bit of a smile, and just that made Lancelot beam like a child; even if he hadn't quite understood flirting and being friendly all too well when he was in school, he couldn't miss it from the overly friendly Kingsman in front of him.

But still, a little cock of Lancelot's head kept him attentive. "I meant your real name. I never caught it while watching your training."

"I know. It's Percival," he corrected gently. He understood, now, that this was going to be a pain, having to explain every time someone asked his real name.

"Well, you certainly know how to pick the perfect job, don't you?" James laughed. He circled the table as he finished off his glass, which was now identifiable as a nice brandy, and clapped a hand on Percival's shoulder carelessly as though they'd known each other for years. For all James cared, they had. "What say you and I go out for lunch tomorrow? I'll even pay." That smile of his. It was intoxicating, a plague that Percival couldn't seem to get enough of as he stared a little. And Percival wouldn't admit to it whatsoever, but he adored its warmth. Knew right then that he and James would be friends.

He smiled back. "Is this normal, asking new recruits out to lunch when you've just learned their first name?"

"There's been stranger, Percy. I can assure you." James headed for the door and Percival followed. So perhaps some Kingsmen were a little too high strung, but then again, he just hadn't met Lancelot.  
\---  
"So about this mission..." Arthur practically muttered, knowing fully well where this was headed. 

Conversations started up around the table, Harry leaned back as he nursed a glass of brandy, Merlin watched on as he made snide remarks under his breath, and James made snide remarks quite audibly. Percival, who now sat right beside him, shook his head and gave him a swift smack on his shoulder.

"What is it now, Percy?" He all but whined, a little lower as the other clamour went on without him.

Percival clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Don't be so rude. They all have their reasons for wanting to go on a proper assignment."

Kay, the brute, laughed. "What, Lance, is your husband gettin' onto you again?"

"Yeah, just about four times a week. Hey, Percy, after this, care to make it five?" James grinned madly as the others either went dead silent or tried to hold back eruptions if laughter. The loud mouth.

Percival shrugged, sighed, and examined his nails. He adjusted his wedding ring as well, smiling just a bit. "Oh, I suppose," he answered slowly as though it was nothing. Laughter rung out, and Arthur sighed.

In the first months of recruiting Percival, he was just hoping that once he'd have a proper Kingsman. Harry was the closest to that, but even he was laughing along and making crude comments in meetings. Because Percival had been so quiet, so professional, so loyal, and he was a brilliantly trained man, Arthur was just hoping that he had found a professional. He'd been half right, just not right in the business way he'd wanted.

But Percival fell in love, with God forsaken Lancelot, no less, and Arthur knew that he had fucked up yet again. Because Percival was perfectly quiet and a gem until Lancelot got him started, and then he was smiling and laughing like the rest.

Again, Arthur sighed, and watched Percival look up to Lancelot fondly, quietly grabbing the fingers to hold without a word. And Lancelot grinned back happily, the conversation resuming as well as the side comments.

"You're such a pain in the ass, Kay," James chuckled, watching as Kay huffed.

"I'm thinkin' you're a bigger one, Lance."

"I can confirm that wholeheartedly," Percival commented as he took a sip from his glass, glancing up and winking.


End file.
